


Bloodlust

by SilversEdge



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Arguing, Character Turned Into Vampire, Dark, Fear, M/M, Near biting, cursing, fangs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 14:33:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15843267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilversEdge/pseuds/SilversEdge
Summary: When Logan finds something different about himself, he knows Roman is the one to blame for it. But how will it get fixed, and what happens in the meantime to the sides that get to close to him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Rated Mature for safety. It gets decently dark in places. If I need to tag something else, let me know.

Breathing hard as he shot up in bed, Logan couldn’t help but to reach for his throat. It was burning, a horrible burning. There had been a tickle the past couple of days, but nothing like this. He had only thought that he had been getting run down from the late nights Thomas was keeping, at how he was pushing himself through the day when he was awake. But this.. This had to be more than sickness that was taking over him. Reaching over to the bedside table to take a drink from the glass of water he kept there, he slammed it back down and covered his mouth as his throat seemed to close around the water, nearly making him choke on it. Coughing, he slowly got up and got dressed, determined that he was just going to go to the kitchen and see if he could avoid the other sides while looking for medicine. He really didn’t need the others to find him like this, he didn’t want to be fussed over. 

Dragging his feet as he made his way to the kitchen, he shielded his eyes. It was bright in the hallway. Looking around to see what could be causing the unbearable light, Logan saw the source was the trail of soft lights that ran along the baseboards, making it so they wouldn’t trip down the stairs or run into anything. Groaning as he covered his eyes, he knew this had to be part of his sickness, an oversensitivity to light. It wasn’t a migraine, as he felt no pain, but he was too sensitive. Even his footsteps sounded too loud to him. Overstimulated, but not anxious. Slowly he made his way downstairs, keeping the lights off, only moving by the light of the moon though the window, he sighed as he saw the kitchen was empty. Lightening up his footsteps across the floor, he reached the cabinet, he out the cough medicine and started pouring it, only to spill it as the lights turned on and he hissed, arms moving to cover his face and eyes. It was too bright for him currently; near blinding really.

“Turn them off!”

“Shit, sorry Lo. You alright man? You’re not usually awake at this time.”

Shaking his head as the lights turned back off, Logan sighed as he could see again, and slowly he turned around to Virgil, not surprised that he was awake. He must have missed him napping on the couch or something. It wasn’t strange for the other side to fall asleep on the couch, music soothing him into a deep sleep. Moving to clean up the mess he made, he sighed and shrugged before moving to sit in one of the chairs that sat around the kitchen table. 

“I’m fine, just feeling a bit rundown I guess. I’ll be better tomorrow now that Thomas has more chance to sleep and get back on a proper schedule. I guess... I’m feeling a bit overstimulated… The lights are too bright for me, and it’s hard for me to drink anything.” 

“Are you sure you’re not sick dude?”

Logan sighed as he felt the hand touch his forehead, checking for a fever. He didn’t feel sick, just… tired, a bit run down. Though he could feel his breath hitch briefly. There was a something in the air… something that smelled delicious. 

“Virgil… have you been eating chocolate and drinking cognac… ?”

A confused look passed over Virgil’s face as he looked at Logan before shaking his head. Moving to get up, he put a hand on Logan’s shoulder, moving to feel his forehead. 

“You don’t feel warm… get yourself something to drink and perhaps a light snack, you look a bit pale. Then go to bed. I’ll check in on you in the morning.” 

With that said, Virgil moved to head back to his room, not seeing how Logan had stiffened with the touch. The scent was almost overwhelming, something he felt himself starting to droll with and… a weird feeling in his mouth. Moving to look to the side to avoid looking at Virgil, he caught sight of a bandage on his arm and his breath came to a halt. Virgil was injured… possibly had been bleeding. 

“What did you do to your arm?”

He was barely breathing, not wanting to risk anything. He didn’t like the implications, the conclusion that was coming to mind. There was no way that it could be. 

“Nevermind, just bandage it up properly… I’m going to... room. If you need me.”

With that, he got up and headed back to his room before Virgil could answer. This couldn’t be, Logan knew it couldn’t, but looking over the signs, he knew it was a possibility. He knew he should go to Roman, to see if the Creative side was at fault, to see if he knew what had happened. But he couldn’t. That would be admitting that something was wrong and he wasn’t quite ready to do that yet. 

Finding himself basically rushing from the room and ignoring the confused noises from Virgil, he slammed the door to his room and started pacing, thinking. There was no logical explanation for this, for any of it, but it was happening. Slowly he lifted his hand to his mouth, letting his fingers brush over his teeth, pulling his hands back enough to see a prick on his fingers. Dropping where he was, he wrapped his arms around his legs and rested his head on his knees. Breathing deep, he was trying not to panic. How could this have happened? It had to be Roman’s fault; who else had this power to do something like this? 

“Hey Logan, can you let us in? Virgil says you’re freaking out about something?”

Looking up at the closed door, Logan realized he must have missed hearing the knocks at his door. Feeling his teeth with his tongue, he shuddered and shook his head before realizing the others wouldn’t be able to see the movements.

“Go away Roman, and take Patton with you. “

“How’d you know I was also here Logan?”

Taking a deep breath, he near choked on it. His sense of smell had gotten better and he smelled something... Pungent. It smelled like Roman was wearing something rose scented. Moving to the door, he unlocked it and moved to sit back down, careful not to breathe. He didn’t need to learn what the two actually smelled like; he didn’t need the temptation to bite them like he had felt with Virgil earlier. He still hadn’t worked out all the changes he had been going through, but he didn’t want to put the other three at risk either. 

Hearing the door unlock, Roman and Patton entered the logical one’s room and dual looks of confusion passed over their faces, as well as concern at seeing the usually serious man in such a condition. Taking a few steps, Patton moved to kneel in front of him, frowning at seeing Logan pull more into himself.

“Logan, what’s going on? Are you experiencing sensory overload? An anxiety attack? Tell us, what can we do to help ground you?”

Pulling back more, Logan made the mistake of trying to breathe in to get enough breath to speak and he could only growl and bare his fangs with the scent. It was worry and concerned, mixed with another scent that was pure Patton. It might not be the same scent as blood, but It was just as enticing and he could see that neither of them were injured. It was a sweet smell, almost too sweet.

A gasp could be heard before he fell backward and Roman was in front of him, between Logan and Patton. A look of concern was on the Prince’s face before it went blank. He looked over Logan, carefully bringing a hand up to lay on his shoulder.

“Logan…. You have fangs.”

“…. Yes I have fangs you moron. Care to explain to me how the hell this happened? Why the fuu…fudge to I have fangs? You’re the only one with the power to do this.”

Between one blink and the next, Logan breathed deeply and when he opened his eyes again, he found that he had moved without realizing it, that he had pinned Roman to the wall and was in his face fangs bared. And anger was surging through him, more heat than he usually felt with such an emotion. But perhaps this would get it across to him how serious the situation was.

“Perhaps I should let you feel my new fangs to sink in what a serious situation this is. Would you like that Roman? It would only be fair for you to be my first meal given it’s because of you I’m like this.”

Before he gave Roman a chance to respond or even to see what Patton had been up to, he leaned forward, using one hand to keep Roman against the wall and another one to expose the pale throat in front of him. Inhaling deeply, he could scent the ink that he use to write his ideas, the flowers that went along with his romantic nature, and even a hint of leather and steel. All together it was beyond intoxicating. If he smelled this nice in general, then a small part of his brain was sure his blood would taste just as sweet. 

Ignoring the fearful whimper coming from the side in front of him, he lowered his head down and dragged his fangs across the skin, groaning as he heard the door slam open and the lights flickered on, revealing Virgil standing in the doorway, looking pissed. 

“Logan, what the fuck are you doing to Roman?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not as dark as the previous chapter I don't think, But I hope you all enjoy!

The definition of bloodlust was simple. The desire to kill or maim others. Logan knew this was what the word meant, and while he didn't want to kill Roman, a part of him wanted to hurt him, to show him what was currently going on with him. There was another part of him that was experience bloodlust. A literal want for Roman's blood. He wanted to feel his teeth piercing the skin, to feel the warm fluid sliding down his throat, to finally slake the thirst that had been burning his throat. 

Eyes watching Virgil from where he was standing, he didn't move an inch. Roman was still trapped, though he fell silent, a few shaky breaths were all that could be heard. Logan knew that Virgil was sizing up the situation and Logan; just as well as Logan was currently assessing Virgil. 

"Back away from Roman, Logan. I don't know what happened to anger you this bad, but we can talk about it."

Looking at Virgil’s arms which were outstretched, a stance that was known to placate others in instances of high emotion. Logan knew that he should calm down; but he didn’t want to, not in this instance. He was tired of always being the calm one, always putting himself last. This was one instance too far.

“Roman needs to learn that his actions have consequences. We’re done cleaning up the messes and just letting this go. Intentional or not, he needs to be held responsible for his actions. Even when he used to insult you all the time, he never had to pay for all the harm he caused you…. “

Virgil just shook his head as he watched them, waiting for the moment that those teeth were far enough away from Roman’s skin to where Virgil felt safe approaching, to where he knew Roman wouldn’t be in any danger anymore. He breathed deeply, keeping his voice neutral and low, not wanting to cause more stress on anyone in the room. 

“Logan, as you so much like to tell me, cognitive distortion. You are over generalizing. While Roman hasn’t been punished per say, that’s not what we do. He learned from his mistakes, and he’s made amends. We’re cool now, so no, don’t base this on me and him. If you want to pay him back for this, then I think he’s learned his lesson. Let him go, and we’ll all sit down and figure out what happened.”

Looking from Virgil to Roman, now that he was doing more than just reacting, he observed what he had done. While he was still thirsty, so very thirsty, he was able to focus more with just his instincts and actually see what he had caused. And the sight nearly broke his heart. In front of him was a terrified Roman, pale as his outfit was, bracing for the potential bite. He was hardly breathing, his teeth biting his lip so hard he nearly drew blood. At the corner of the Prince’s closed eyes hovered tears that wouldn’t yet be shed, but that were threatening to fall. 

Backing up a pace or two, Logan looked from Roman to Virgil then back to Roman. Falling to his knees, he lowered his head and raised a hand up to cover his mouth, blocking any sound that may have been heard. Shoulders hunching and he couldn’t tear his eyes away from what Roman had become because of him. He watched as those muscles seemed to slowly relax, one muscle at a time. Blinking as there was a figure between them now, he looked up into Virgil’s eyes, expecting to see hatred and judgement, but instead he could only see understanding and determination. 

“Come with me Logan. We’ll go to my room and try to figure out what might have happened. We also need to get you fed. I’ll let you bite my wrist. Patton needs to try to calm Roman down, and right now I think that would best be done with you out of the room.”

Looking back at Roman, he saw Patton in front of him, hands on either shoulder, trying to walk him through the now familiar breathing exercise. Slowly getting up, he moved with Virgil out of the room, holding his breath as to not risk smelling how good Roman still smelled. 

“Roman, its ok Roman, Logan’s out of the room now, Virgil’s taking care of him as we speak. Here, try to sit down, that’s good, just like that.”

Helping Roman sit down, Patton kept up the encouragement, working him through the last of his panic. Massaging his shoulders, he sat down with him, breathing deeply, voice low and comforting. Carefully moving a hand, he wiped the tears from off of the corner of Roman’s eyes and cupped his cheek, happy that his breathing was back to normal.

“That’s it Roman, you’re doing so well. You were so brave, I’m so proud of you.”

“How was I brave Patton? I stood there in terror, unable to move, tears threatening to fall.”

Roman hated how his voice sounded, wavering and weak, threatening to crack. He could only shake his head and tried to draw into himself, pulling his legs to his chest and wrapping his arms around them.

“Roman, you got between me and Logan; you drew his attention away from me so I could get help. Anyone would have been terrified in that situation, but you put yourself in harm’s way. If that’s not bravery, I don’t know what is.”

Smiling up at Patton, Roman let his legs down and pulled Patton into a tight hug, laughing as he held him close. The warmth of the hug warmed him, chasing the chill that had settled in around his heart. 

“Hey Patton, once we get this all figured out, could you make us some of your special hot chocolate? I know it’s not the right weather, but I think this situation calls for it.”

“Anything you want Roman, anything for my hero.”

Smiling into the hug still, he stiffened a bit as Virgil and Logan walked back into eyes immediately falling to the bandage that was wrapped around Virgil’s wrist.

“Are… you alright now Logan?”

‘I am now Roman…. I want to apologize to you for my behavior. It seemed my thirst enhanced my anger at the situation and I took it out on you needlessly. I’m more than willing to stay away from you while I am still afflicted with this… issue. Virgil has offered to feed me as long as this goes on. But we do need to figure out what has caused me to grow fangs and caused blood to be the only thing I can tolerate.”

“I… well, it’s not alright, but I accept your apology. It will be alright though. So... This must have happened yesterday at some point. If this is my fault… and it probably is in a roundabout way... Let me see, what I was doing? I was talking to Patton about an idea you shot down and… oh…”

Quirking an eyebrow, Virgil looked at Roman as he rolled his eyes and sat down, pulling Logan down with him to the floor, getting himself comfortable by leaning against him.

“What did you remember Princey?”

“Well, yesterday Patton and I were talking about the latest idea you shot down, and I might have said… well, that you suck all the fun out of the situation.”

“Oh! And you did say that. And I said like a Vampire! And then we both laughed…ah…oh…”

“Yea, oh. Looks like your words have had more power than you thought they did Roman. So, what do we do now about this?”

Roman just shrugged at Virgil’s question as he settled down and inhaled deeply again.

“Not much we can actively do since it was a passive thing. It’ll wear off in time. For now though, we just have to deal with these side effects”

“So I’m stuck craving blood and having my senses enhanced for as long as this lasts?”

“Exactly what I just said, Count Fangula.”


End file.
